Letters through time
by darkrosetears
Summary: Letters between 2 seceret lovers. Find out their stroy as you read there letters and find out what happened between these two lovers as time went on. Ren/Kyoko OOC
1. Prolugue

Prologue:

100 years after the death of King Tsugura Ren, the country of Japan celebrate 66 years of his reign. Even to this day King Tsugura Ren is renown, he was kind and merciful towards his subjects, he kept peace between Japan and foreign countries. He had married Princess Matsunai Ruriko at the age of 21, where they then became King and Queen of Japan. It was said that they shared a bond of love that had never been seen before or since, though that was lie, becuase that was before they found the letters.

This was a revelation that could just possibly change the history books. It was the truth behind why he became King, married a woman he didnt love and sacrificed his own undying love to save Japan. It was the Letters Through Time, after 100 years they came to light to show Japan the truth.


	2. Letter 1

Letter 1:

Dear Tsugura-san

Not much has happened since when we first met during the summer, I still remember that day we met. It such a lovely day, a bright blue sky with a warm subtle breeze. I was putting the washing out to dry when a sheet slipped out of my hand in a gush of wind and blew off into the sky, then you came galloping by on your white stallion, chasing after the sheet for me. You had such a lovely smile on your face and when I saw you the only thoughts going through my mind was _who is this prince?_ and _why would he do something so kind for a maid like me?_ You answered those questions during the summer, you showed me what a gentleman you was; you came in and saved the day without even being asked. Dark hair blowing in the wind deep eyes that were fixated on its goal as you rode fast and furious after it. Then when you finally got hold of it you never let it go.

Tough after that time we didn't really get to see each other that often, but oddly enough I'm OK with that, because even though the time we spent together was small it will remain my as most treasured memories that I'll never forget. You had treated me so kindly even though I was just a lowly maid... Are these memories as precious to you as they are to me? I'm sure you have more precious memories than a summer spent with such an average commonplace maid.

I've never stopped thinking about you since they day you had returned home, though I've luckily been able to keep my mind of it with my work for the Fuwa house. I've even learned an amazing skill - the tea ceremony. Maids often aren t taught such skills due to the fact that it is unneeded in our daily chores, but one of Mr Fuwa's geisha s were away and they needed someone to fill in during the time while she was away. I had prayed with all of my heart to be chose so I could learn such an important skill, then one morning while I was cleaning the dishes the head maid came and told me to come to the main hall when I was finished with my chores. I spent the next few weeks learning the art of the tea ceremony, though I'm not entirely sure how well I did. I hope to one day to be able to perform it for you.

Do you still ride your horse everyday or are you to busy with your work? I hope you still get to ride everyday, I know how much you enjoyed it. I know how much I enjoyed it; riding with you, the wind in my face as we rode fast across the meadows while the masters were away. It gave me such a sense of freedom I will never forget, you gave me a sense of something I feared I would never get to feel, freedom, I was doing something because I wanted t not because someone told me I had to, no one order me I was doing something for my self and that was something I had never got to do before. While on the subjects of horses, do you remember what happened when you chased after the sheet? You caught it obviously but that spooked the horse because it blew in front of its eyes. It threw you off its back and in a frenzy ran off. When I saw you being thrown of the horse I became extremely worried for you but thinking back it was actually quite funny, how you fell of the horse, the sheet acting like a parachute blowing you backwards then your body being entangled in the sheet, though at the time I didn't notice it.

Are you well? I've heard that the plague has been going around in Tokyo and I'm afraid for your health, I know you don't eat properly as it is, but with the illnesses going around at the rate they are you need to keep up your strength. I've been lucky because the plague hasn't seemed to have hit Kyoto, though I fear it wont be long before we start seeing people here as well dyeing from falling to illness. Though master Shoutaro has seemed to fall ill its nothing to big and is on the mend, he had been out at a meeting when he suddenly collapsed, though to be honest his getting ill has seemed to make me healthier, I don't have to worry about getting headaches now or meeting an early grave from the amount of orders he would scream at us 'Good for nothing, inferior creatures' honestly I'm just surprised he has such colourful vocabulary. I'm able to manage they way he speaks to us whereas I'm worried for some of the others, I don't think they can handle it as much as I can and I think I might have even heard them crying, I managed to calm them though. Ill admit that it has slightly gotten to me as well, one can only be told there worthless so many times before they top start to believe it. Please promise me that you don't treat your staff as badly as he dose; I know of your kind nature but please put my mind to rest and let me know you don't go around calling them all the names under the sun.

Today me and Moko-san had ballroom duty, this was the first time we had ever had entered that room and it was so amazing. A high crystal chandelier hung from a ceiling that had a mural of a blue sky with white clouds. On the clouds were angels with long flowing golden hair the blew in the breeze, they played golden harps and had floor length white dresses on that hung from their bodies. The sun had hit the chandelier leaving a glow through out the room, the floor was a shiny black marble that reflected the glow of the chandelier making it seem like we were standing in the middle of a starry sky, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I will never forget what it was like standing there in that ballroom, even though I couldn't dance I was still able to enjoy the beauty of it. Moko-san was also mesmerized by the room which is unusual for her as it takes a lot to astound her, but there she was standing frozen by the elegance of it.

Everyday during my break I go down to that little stream that is enclosed by the tree's, our own little sanctuary. Its so quite there and it makes me feel safe as if you were right there beside me, it makes me feel less lonely when I miss the times we spent together. Please make sure you are happy no matter what it takes and enjoy this little gift I have put with the letter.

Yours sincerely Kyoko Mogami


End file.
